Beautiful Disaster
by Insaine
Summary: Tamaki has hatched plan to make Haruhi fall for him, but when Nekozawa falls in love with the girl Tamaki is using, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Cosseette's POV

"So, how's everything going with Tamaki?" Kaoru asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. "It's going good." I said smiling to the twin. "That's good. No problems?" Hikaru asked throwing his arm around lazily around my neck. "Nope, he's been a-" "What are you doing? Get away from her!" Tamaki's voice echoed from down the hall. We all turned to see Tamaki running toward us. As soon as he reached us he grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me close to him. He held me a little too tightly. "What do you two think you're doing? Stop sexually harassing my girlfriend!" The twins started to protest, but Tamaki cut them off, "No, I saw it with my own-" "Tamaki! Stop it, they weren't doing anything. Now let go of me, you're hurting me." I complained, breaking away from his grasp. He looked over the three of us carefully, before his eyes fell dangerously on me. "Club room. Now, Cosseette." He said grabbing my wrist even tighter and dragging me down the hall toward Music Room #3. Before we could turn the corner, I flashed the twins a look of concern, but they merely shrugged in response.

Once we got to the club room, Tamaki shut the doors behind him and turned to me slowly. I rubbed my wrists silently in an attempt to make them stop hurting. "What was that?" He didn't raise his voice, not yet, he wasn't about to let his temper get out of control. "We were just talking." I said defensively. "With their arms all over you? Haruhi wouldn't have let them do that." He said, his voice rising slightly. "I'm not Haruhi." I said, my anger growing now. "Well that's obvious. Why can't you be more like Haruhi? You look like Haruhi, only girly. Why can't you be like Haruhi? " He whined, yelling now. "Because I'm me! Haruhi's a boy! I'm a girl! Why would we ever act alike?" I asked, yelling back, tears threatening to overflow. "She-he is a perfect angel! Be more like Haruhi!" He commanded. "I can't!" I yelled back.

Nekozawa's POV

"Be more like Haruhi!" I heard my clubroom neighbor yell. "I can't!" A girl's voice chimed in as soon as I opened the door silently. "Why not?" The argument continued as I entered the room. "Why do you always compare me to Haruhi? He's not that great." The girl said. Tamaki breathed in sharply and frowned, "You take that back! He's- Nekozawa!" Tamaki yelled backing up into the corner after spotting me. The girl turned around quickly to see what had startled her boyfriend. Our eyes locked for a second and time stopped around us. Her eyes were like crystals, her skin fair, and her long brown hair fell to the middle of her back, even in a high ponytail. She spun back around to face Tamaki, as she was on the verge of tears. "I'm done being yelled at by you for nothing. When you're not so hung up on Haruhi, you can come find me. " She said before running out of the room. I watched as she left before turning to Tamaki. I raised an eyebrow as his eyes locked with mine, "Haruhi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nekozawa's POV

I walked through the shadows as far as I could before being forced to walk in the accursed sunlight. I got to the fountain where the girl stood watching the sunlight dance across the water. I stood about a foot away from her unnoticed. I took a step closer, then another, and another until I was right beside her. I turned to her quietly. Her arms were crossed and she was looking away from me as if she was ignoring me. "Are you alright?" I finally asked. She didn't look up from the water as she replied, "I don't want to talk about it." "Well if you won't talk to me, will you talk to Belzenef?" I asked holding up the little puppet. She looked to it and blinked a couple times in confusion and nodded. "Hi, Bel- bell- bellz- I'm just going to call you Bell, ok? I'm Cosseette." I made Belzenef wave and she smiled. "You can tell Belzenef anything, he'll keep it a secret." The puppet nodded and covered his mouth. "Well why don't we sit down?" Cosseette asked motioning to the bench behind us. We both sat and Cosseette frowned at the puppet. "Well, I guess I should tell you, Bell that Tamaki, that's my boyfriend, is changing. He's really mad at me right now." She said sadly.

Belzenef cocked his head to the side as if to ask why. Cosseette sighed and looked away, "Because I'm not Haruhi. I mean, I can't be. I'm not as smart as Haruhi, I'm not as reserved as Haruhi, and most importantly I'm a girl!" Cosseette looked down as tears threatened to spill. I made the puppet give her a hug and she smiled. "Thanks, Bell, you don't say much, but you're really helpful." She said to the puppet before looking to me. "You can have your own Beleznef if you want." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Really?" She asked excitedly, I nodded and her smile widened. "That'd be amazing! I'd never be lonely again! I'm Cosseette by the way" She introduced herself. "I'm Nekozawa, president of the Dark Magic Club." I said. "Well Neko- Nekoz- Can I call you Neko?" She asked. I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Neko is perfect." "Yay! Can we do this every day, Neko?" She asked. I wasn't sure what we'd be doing every day, but I nodded anyways. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully, picking up her bag. I nodded again. "Here this is for you." I pulled a white puppet from my cloak and handed it to her. She smiled down at the puppet and then met my eyes, "Thank you." She leaned down and hugged me tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Neko!" She said running toward the front of the school. "She's beautiful."

Cosseette's POV

I clutched the small puppet to my chest and smiled. Neko and I were going to be best friends, I could just tell. I looked down at the puppet again and smiled. I had to make it more me, but we'd still match; it'd still look like Bell. I hope her won't get mad. More so, I hope Tamaki doesn't find out. If he does, it'll be a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Cosseette's POV

I ran my fingers down the puppet and gently slid my hand into it. "We're going to be great friends right, Bella?" I asked the now pink puppet. It nodded twice and I smiled. "Good! You can be Bell's friend! That's Neko's puppet." I said and the puppet seemed to be smiling up at me. I hugged it tightly and smiled brighter. I heard the door begin to open and I slipped the puppet behind me. Tamaki's eyes locked with mine and I turned away sharply. Just because I'm not sad anymore, doesn't mean he's automatically forgiven. I felt the seat next to me sink in and I held my breath. "Cosseette, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault Haruhi is ideal." "Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, vous le cul!" I spat at him in French. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "It means she-he's- perfect." "You know, Tamaki, you're not a very good saying sorry-er." I said, getting up to leave.

"Cosseette, wait!" He grabbed my arm tightly. Not like yesterday, but just enough to get me to stop. "Cosseette, I'm sorry. I truly am. You're the only girl I want to be with. I swear it. Will you ever forgive me?" I looked at Tamaki and smiled slightly. "As long as you promise not to yell at me anymore." "Of course." He promised, hugging me tightly. "Now, there's something I want to ask you." My eyes widened as Tamaki got down on one knee. "Cosseette, will you make me the happiest man alive and accompany me to the masquerade ball the Host Club is throwing next Saturday night?" I smiled widely, "Of course, Tamaki!" I fell to my knees and hugged him, pinning him between the couch and me so I could grab Bella. After retrieving my puppet I hid it in the pink ribbon tied around my waist and released Tamaki. "I have to go. I'll see you later." I kissed Tamaki's cheek and ran down the stairs to meet Neko.

Nekozawa's POV

I smiled as I heard the soft, rapid footsteps of approaching feet. "Neko! I'm so sorry I'm late I-" "Cosseette, you're not late. You're right on time." She looked bewildered, but then smiled. "Do you want to see what I did last night?" She asked folding her hands neatly behind her back. I didn't hesitate in nodding yes and she pulled out the Belzenef doll I'd given her the day before only it was different. "It's pink." I observed. "Yup. I even put in a pink bow and look! It sparkles in the sun!" she demonstrated the bow's ability to shimmer by twisting the doll back and forth "You dyed it pink." I repeated, still slightly in shock. "You don't like it?" She asked sounding hurt at my disapproving glance at the doll. "It just shocked me, Cosseette. I like it. It's very… you." I said lacking a better adjective. "So… it's ok that I changed the color? I didn't do anything wrong?" "No, Cosseette. This color is ideal for your Belzenef." I said. She smiled at the doll and then slipped it on to show me. "Her name is Bella." She said making the puppet wave. "Well, hello, Bella." I said.

Despite the fact that I was disappointed at the voodoo doll's new color, I couldn't help, but smile. "Neko… can I ask you a question?" Cosseette asked suddenly. "Do you think I should be more like Haruhi? I think Tamaki would be happier if I was." For a moment I was speechless. I was so angry at Tamaki. How could he have the most perfect girl in the world and want someone else? I shook my head, "No, no Cosseette. You're perfect just the way you are." She looked to me with tear filled eyes. "Are you sure? What about Tamaki?" "I'm sure. Tamaki will figure it out. Just give him time." Before I knew what was happening Cosseette's arms were around me tightly. "Thank you, Neko." I was in shock, but I slowly returned her hug.

Tamaki's POV

I smiled and Cosseette left the room. She really did care. I pressed my fingertips where her kiss lingered on my cheek and got up. I walked over to the window that looked out over the fountain in the courtyard. A small black dot sat on the bench. "Nekozawa?" I asked no one in particular. He looked up just in time for a girl to come running into view. "Is that- it can't be… That's Cosseette!" I was outraged.  
What was going on? She stood next to him for a moment and he nodded. She pulled out a pink thing with a sparkly bow. She moved it around and the refection caught my eye. I covered my eyes to avoid being blinded. When I uncovered them Cosseette had moved to sit next to him. "Tamaki, what are you doing?" "Kyoya! Come look! It's Cosseette!" I turned back to the view of Cosseette and Nekozawa to see them with their arms wrapped around each other. "No! This is a disaster!" I yelled and ran to my corner. "Hmmm…. I see. Maybe if you weren't just using her to make Haruhi jealous she wouldn't need to find a companion in Nekozawa." Kyoya said writing something down on his clip board. "I'm not! I'll have you know I care deeply care about Cosseette." I said defensively. "No matter. We'll deal with this later. For now, we have a club to run. For God's sake get up Tamaki. Guest's will be arriving soon." He said pushing his glasses into place. I got up and walked to the window and looked down. Cosseette and Nekozawa were playing with those stupid puppets. "This is a disaster waiting to happen." I said. "Everything's a disaster when you're involved. Now drop it. The twins are almost here." Kyoya said. "How do you know?" I was answered by Haruhi saying something inaudible and loud, mischievous laughter. "Get those two away from my Haruhi!" I commanded. Kyoya merely shook his head. "Maybe this will be a disaster after all."


	4. Chapter 4

Cosseette's POV

I hummed to myself as I walked to the last class of the day. Everything was perfect. I had my best friend, I had my boyfriend, and I had Bella in my book. I don't think things could get better. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and another cover my mouth before I could scream. I was pulled into a dark room. The door shut behind me, locking out the light, and I was pinned against the wall. I'm going to die. I'm going to die and never be found. That's all I could think about until the light was switched on to reveal my captor. Tamaki stood towering over me. "Tamaki! You scared me!" I shouted at him, pushing him away. He didn't stumble and his eyes never left me. "Where were you yesterday?" I felt myself tense up, but I forced myself to relax. He couldn't know about Neko, could he? Does it really matter if he does? Neko is a nice guy I'm sure Tamaki wouldn't mind. "I was with a friend." I said confidently. "You mean Nekozawa?" He accused. I nodded calmly, "Neko's my friend." I wasn't going to back down this time. "Neko? You already have a pet name for him. How long have you been cheating on me?" I felt close to tears, but I couldn't let Tamaki see me cry, not over his stupid accusations. "I'm not! We're just friends." I kept my voice as steady as I could. "Then stop hanging out with him." Tamaki demanded. I shook my head. "No, he's my friend." "Well I don't like him. He's evil." Tamaki claimed. "No he's not!" I couldn't keep the disbelief out of my voice. Neko was nice and funny and sweet. How could Tamaki think he was evil? "Well it's Nekozawa or me. Make your choice, Cosseette" I narrowed my eyes at him. He wanted me to choose? I'll choose. "I choose Neko. He actually likes me for me. He doesn't need me to be like Haruhi!" I yelled and stormed out of what I now recognized as music room #3.

Tamaki's POV

That went a lot better in my head. I stood in shock, watching the door, willing it to open and have Cosseette come running back. I wanted her to come running back to me, laughing, and telling me that she was joking. "You really messed up, Tamaki." I jumped at the sound of Kyoya's voice. "How did you get in here?" I asked quickly. "I've been here. You know, you shouldn't yell at Cosseette. She's fragile." I sighed, "I think we just broke up. What am I going to do?" "You think? You need to go talk to her, unless this is what you wanted?" He asked. "No! No. I don't think she'll listen to me. Kyoya, will you talk to her?" I asked. "Absolutely not." "Please? Please, please, please, please?" I begged. Finally Kyoya sighed. "Fine, but only this once." He said shutting the door behind him.

Kyoya's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I thought as I stood a few feet away from Cosseette. Her back to me, crying in front of the fountain Tamaki and I had watched her laughing in front of only the day before. I slowly walked over and sat beside the weeping girl. "Cosseette, I need to talk to you." I said. She wiped her eyes, "I don't want to talk." "Then listen. You shouldn't be mad at Tamaki." Yes, she should. My conscience said. "He's just concerned about your well-being." He's using her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Tamaki and Nekozawa have never been friends and Tamaki doesn't want you to get hurt. He is simply jealous. Can you please go talk to him? He's very sorry and is begging for your forgiveness. He's losing his mind." Because without you he can't make Haruhi jealous. I felt a mix of guilt and nausea with every half-truth I said to this poor, naive little girl. Cosseette looked to me with big, tear filled Crystal-blue eyes. "Do you mean it?" I asked sweetly and innocently. I closed my eyes and smiled at her. "Yes." I said getting up and walking away. One word nagged at the back of my mind; No.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaki's POV

I watched Kyoya walk away from Cosseette triumphantly and smiled. She was most defiantly going to forgive me for making her choose. Hopefully that means she'll change her mind about Nekozawa. I just need to be more subtle about implanting my dislike for him in her head. Suddenly, the door swung open. "Next time you want Cosseette lied to, do it yourself." Kyoya's voice shouted across the room. I turned to him in confusion. "I didn't ask you to lie to her. What did you say?" I asked. If looks could kill, the look Kyoya gave me would have struck me dead. He crossed the room to me quickly and lowered his voice, as if afraid of being overheard. "You told me to go down there and tell her you were sorry. You asked me to make her forgive you. That's what I did. Next time you want someone to do your dirty work, don't ask me." He said before turning to the couch and sitting down, placing his face in his hands. "Kyoya, I'm sorry, but she should forgive me." Kyoya stood up quickly and turned to me so quickly I was afraid he was going to hit me. "Your lies might work on poor Cosseette, but I'm not so easily fooled. I won't tell her what you're doing, but I will not help you. I don't ever want to feel like this again." "Kyoya-" "No, Tamaki. Not again, you're on your own if you're going to hurt her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt like this. Good-bye, Tamaki."

Nekozawa's POV

I'd heard every word. Tamaki was just using her. I started seeing red. How could he do this to her? Cosseette was so innocent. She'd perfect and he's just using her! I walked to the fountain where we met every day after school to find her running her delicate hand over the water gently. She was smiling down at her reflection. "Cosseette?" She looked up and smiled at me. "Neko! How are you?" She jumped up and threw her arms around me. "Cosseette, I need to tell you something," I confessed. She let go quickly and took a step back, after talking a look at my face, hers dropped, "What's wrong?" Her voice was laced with extreme concern. "Cosseette… sit down," I gestured to the bench and she took a seat. "What's wrong?" She asked for the second time. When I hesitated she pressed further, "Neko, tell me." I sighed, "Cosseette, Tamaki is using you." My eyes met hers and I could see her heart break, "No, you're lying." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Cosseette-" "NO!" She jumped up and we stood so close I could feel the anger radiating off of her, "Kyoya told me he was sorry! Tamaki cares about me!" With that she turned on her heels and began walking toward the school, "Cosseette, I overheard them talking. Tamaki is only you." Cosseette threw her hands over her ears and screamed, "Stop! Stop lying to me!" Then she took off running into the school, slamming the door behind her.

Cosseette's POV

I ran as fast as I could toward the clubroom. My vision blurred with tears as I ran into something, "OW!" I heard myself yell as my hand flew to my head. "Miss Cosseette, are you alright?" My eyes flew open at the sound of the familiar voice: Kyoya. "Kyoya! Tell me the truth, please." I begged. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and frowned, "What are you talking about?" I took a deep breath and looked down, "Is Tamaki just using me?"

Kyoya's POV

My eyes widened in surprise, but I quickly regained my composure, "Who told you that?" Her eyes met mine as tears threatened to spill over her rosy cheeks, "Does it matter? Is it true or not?" My heart melted as I watched her fight back the tears, trying to be so strong. "Cosseette, I don't think-" "Answer my question, Kyoya. Is it true or not?" She asked cutting me off, tears escaping from the trap she'd put them in. I sighed and once again fixed my glasses, my answer would decide the fate of their entire relationship, "Yes, it's true."


	6. Chapter 6

Cosseette's POV

My world was shattered around me. Tamaki… Everything he told me… It was a lie. Neko! Oh, no. He was trying to protect me. "Please, Cosseette, don't say anything about this to Tamaki. Just go with him to the ball tonight and then you can confront him tomorrow," Kyoya begged. I shook my head roughly, "Fine, I don't care anymore. I just need to go home." I turned and ran out to my car that was waiting so Kyoya wouldn't see me cry.

Kyoya's POV

I watched as the shell of a broken girl ran off to get ready for tonight's festivities. I pinched the bridge of my nose and fixed my glasses once again in frustration. "She believed you." I turned around quickly to see the Dark Magic club's president looking utterly defeated, "She believed you, but not me." I frowned in realization that he was the one who prompted Cosseette's questioning, "What do you want with Cosseette?" My voice was laced with accusation and anger, I needed to protect Cosseette from something, I'd already failed her once. "I love her… I think. I guess I want to get her away from Tamaki. Cosseette's a beautiful girl and she doesn't deserve to be treated like dirt." His voice had turned from love to that of complete anger. His rage made me smile despite myself, "So we agree on something. I believe I have an idea that will satisfy us both." Nekozawa took a step closer to me and I whispered my plan into his ear the further my plan went the larger his smile became, "Do we have a deal?" He nodded once and took my hand shaking it once, "Then I'll see you tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Cosseette's POV

"You look beautiful, Sweetie," My mother said as she tied the ribbons on my mask. The Midnight blue matched my dress perfectly. My dress was a princess gown on Tamaki's request. The top was a skin tight corset that had a straight neckline. The bottom gave it it's princess style. At my waist was a gold band keeping it all together. My necklace, earrings, and bracelet were all made of gold as well. My mask was midnight blue with a gold boarder. On the right side of my mask was a blue rose with golden sparkles completing the outfit. I smiled up at my mom who has curled my long hair into an almost bobbed look. At that moment one of our maids, Lilly, entered my room. "I hate to interrupt, but Tamaki has just arrived." I stood up and made my way down the stairs at the bottom stood Tamaki.

Tamaki's POV

I watched as my beautiful Cosseette glided down the stairs gracefully. I smiled up at her and held out my hand to her and she placed her delicate hand in mine. "You look beautiful my dear." I mused as she took my arm and I escorted her to the limo that awaited us just outside her home. My driver opened the door and she got in and I followed after her. Sitting across from Cosseette, I took a few moments to take in the full beauty of the night's dress and smiled. I knew that a ball gown would be perfect for her. "Are you excited?" I asked dawning my silver mask that complimented my white suit beautifully. She turned to me and smiled, "Of course." With her short response, she returned her attention to the window. Her voice seemed a little different, almost as if she'd been crying, but I brushed it off. "Almost the whole school was invited, it's going to be quite a party." I thought aloud. Once again her head snapped back to me, "Almost? Who wasn't invited?" I smiled and waved off the question, "No one of importance to you, Cosseette. Just a few people who wouldn't fit in at this kind of event." "You mean like Neko." Her eyes met mine and I nodded, "Like Nekozawa." She didn't reply, just turned her attention back to the passing scenery and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

Kyoya's POV

I pushed my glasses up as each person walked into the ballroom. I checked off person after person on my list. "Kyoya! Can you tell it's me?" I looked up and held back from rolling my eyes, "Of course I can, Tamaki." He pouted and I turned my attention to Cosseette who stood obediently by his side. "Cosseette, may I speak to you in private." She looked to Tamaki, as if asking permission, he nodded and she followed me to the opposite corner of the room. "I haven't said anything to him," she said emotionlessly. "I know, Cosseette. That's not what I wanted to say to you. I just wanted to tell you that I have a special surprise for you inside." She frowned deeply, "what do you mean?" I smiled and turned her around, "You'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

Cossette's POV

I stood with my arms crossed for most of the night watching Tamaki socialize with everyone and flirt shamelessly with Haruhi. I was staring at my shoes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to a pair of bright blue eyes behind a plain black mask. Perfect blond hair fell slightly above his shoulders,he smiled down at me, "May I have this dance?" The stranger held out his hand to me and I looked over to see where Tamaki was, but he was nowhere in sight. His suit was completely black. I put my hand in his and allowed him to lead me onto the dance floor. His hand found its way to my waist and he held me close. Our eyes locked as the song played slowly. "I don't even know you're name." I said, but he just shook his head. "Let's just keep it a secret. It's more fun that way." I smiled as he spun me slowly before pulling my close to him. Our faces were inches apart when he smiled at me, I smiled back. "You're beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?" I shook my head, "No, they haven't."

Nekozawa's POV

I stared down at her sadly, "Well, now someone has." I spun her again and my eyes met Kyoya's. He pushed up his glasses and tapped his watch. I looked to the clock. It was almost midnight, the ball would be over soon and Tamaki would come looking for Cosseette to escort her home. I let Cosseette go and stepped away. "I have to go." With that I ran away like a child.

Cosseette's POV

I watched as the stranger ran away I reached out after him, but he was gone before I had time to react. "I wish I'd gotten his name…" My voice trailed off as I realized I'd been left alone on the ballroom floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around quickly to see Tamaki. My excitement faded as our eyes met. "Are you ready?" I looked over my shoulder after the stranger I knew was long gone, "I suppose." Tamaki walked me out to the limo and opened the door for me. I got in and we drove in silence. When Tamaki dropped me off at my house, he kissed my cheek and told me he'd had a wonderful time and was gone. I took off of my make-up and changed into my sleep wear. I picked up my phone and noticed a message from Kyoya. I opened it and read it quickly, 'Did you like my surprise?' I bit my lip and hoped I knew what he was talking about, 'Who was he?' I waited for his reply and when it finally arrived I could practically hear Kyoya's smirk as I read his final message, 'You'll see.'


	9. Chapter 9

Nekozawa's POV

I sat alone with Belzenef in the darkness of the Black Magic club. The room was dimly lit by a few candles I'd placed around the room. It was quiet until I heard yelling in the next room. I got up and opened the door into the Host Club to see Cosseette and Tamaki standing a few feet away from each other. "How could you do this to me?" Tamaki sounded angry as he towered over the small girl. "I didn't do anything to you!" Cosseette screeched through clenched teeth. Tamaki took a step toward her menacingly, "You were dancing with some other guy! Now, who was he?" Cosseette's eyebrows knitted together in frustration, "I told you I don't know! He didn't tell me his name!" "You're a liar!"

Cosseette's POV  
"You're a liar!" Tamaki raised his hand and brought it down to me rapidly. I cringed as I waited for impact, but it never came. Instead a thud echoed through the club room. I opened my eyes to see a tall figure in all black standing between me and Tamaki who was now on the floor. The figure turned to me and it was Neko. "Neko, what-" I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as I stared up at him, cutting off my words, "Cosseette, let's go." He wrapped his arm around me and started to take me out of the room. "Cosseette, if you walk out of here with him, we're through." I stopped at Tamaki's voice and turned back to him, I knew my eyes were glossy because I could feel the tears begin to fall, "You honestly don't think we are already? Je sais ce que tu as fait. Vous pouvez trouver quelqu'un d'autre à utiliser pour faire Haruhi jaloux, vous trou du cul." I cussed at him in French and allowed Neko to lead me into the darkened room. He closed the door and lit a few more candles. I looked around; there wasn't much in the room. I finally turned to him as he said, "Welcome to the black magic club."

He led me over to the couch and smiled sympathetically, "What happened, Cosseette?" I shook my head, "You were right."

Nekozawa's POV

I could hear the tears in her eyes and watched as they fell onto the skirt of her yellow dress. I frowned, "I'm sorry…" I suddenly got an idea, "Come over here." I pulled her over to a table and smiled at her, "Here, I'll teach you how to make potions. It'll be fun." Cosseette looked up at me and nodded, "Ok, you just need to mix these three and… look" A puff of smoke shaped like a butterfly flew out of my bottle. She smiled at the shape as it disappeared. "You try." I placed a vile I front of her similar to my own. She grabbed the first two I'd picked and poured them into her vile. "That's good." I looked away for a second toward the Host Club's door. When I looked back, the vile was bubbling, "What did you add to it?" I asked urgently. She pointed to a small pink vile. I pulled her back slightly, unsure of how it would react. A puff of smoke formed in the shape of a heart and we both took a step closer, "I think I did pretty we-" Cosseette was cut off by the potion exploding in our faces. I could feel myself covered in ash as I looked to her. Cosseette was smiling up at me apologetically, "Sorry." Suddenly her eyes widened, "Neko… you're hair…" Her hand flew over her mouth, "Neko, you.. You're the guy from the dance." I reached for my wig that had fallen off, but Cosseette's hand flew over mine to stop me, "I like you without the wig."


	10. Chapter 10

Cosseette's POV

I bit my lip as I looked up at Neko; he looked really good without his wig, even though he was cute with it. It was just amazing to see the real him, "Why do you hide who you are?" He dropped the wig, but pulled his hand away from mine, "This isn't who I am. This blond princely type as Tamaki calls it. I'm not this. This is who I am." He motioned to his robe and the dark room as he fell onto the couch. I held his wig in my hands and walked over to him. I handed him the wig, which he placed on his lap with his head down. I fell beside him and hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, "Why didn't you tell me who you were last night?" Neko smiled at me, "Would you have believed me?"

Nekozawa's POV

"Would you have believed me?" To my surprise, Cosseette nodded, "Of course I would have. You've never lied to me before." I looked down at her and half smiled, "And I never will." Her eyes lit up then became sad again, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I hugged her tightly, "It doesn't matter now. You know now. Tamaki will never hurt you again." It seemed like we sat like that forever; our arms wrapped around each other with her head resting on my shoulder. "Neko?" "Hmm?" I barely answered. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Did you mean what you said last night?" I froze for a second, "Of course I meant it." She looked up at me and our eyes locked for a moment. Before I knew what was happening our Cosseette pressed her lips to mine. When she pulled away her face turned bright red, "I'm sorry." She jumped up, but I grabbed her by her arm, pulling her down, causing her to land on my lap. I kissed her again and pulled away slowly and placed my forehead against hers, "Don't be."

Tamaki's POV

I sat across from Kyoya who seemed to be completely oblivious of the hell that was erupting within me. I'd tried to _hit _Cosseette. What the hell was my problem? "Kyoya, what am I going to do?" I asked finally, pulling his attention to me. He shrugged, "Nothing." I looked at him in complete disbelief, "What do you mean nothing? I love her." Kyoya shut his laptop and frowned angrily at me, "You don't love her. You don't really care about her at all. You just want her to complete your precious plan to make Haruhi fall in love with you. Cosseette's with someone right now who really does love her. So leave her alone." My eyes widened, "Nekozawa is in love with her?" I jumped up and through open the door to the neighboring club room. I heard Kyoya move behind me, but my attention was focused on the scene before me. _My _Cosseette was sitting on Nekozawa's lap wither he head on his shoulder. They both stood up hastily as I entered the club. I grabbed Cosseette by the wrist and began to drag her away, "You're coming with me." I turned and ran into Kyoya who put his hands on my shoulders "Tamaki let her go." Cosseette's nails were digging into my arm, but I didn't care, "No, she's mine. I love her." Nekozawa appeared in front of me, his face was inches from mine as he hissed, "Let her go." Everything else was forgotten; I released Cosseette and propelled my fist into Nekozawa's jaw.

Nekozawa's POV

I staggered back from the force of Tamaki's unexpected blow. I clenched my teeth and punched him back, successfully knocking him to the floor once _again_. I pinned him to the floor instantaneously to stop the fight here, "If you ever come near Cosseette or me again, I swear I'll kill you." With that I got up and Kyoya picked Tamaki up off the floor. The door was shut behind them and I looked to Cosseette who ran to me, "Neko, you're bleeding. Where's your first aid kit." She found it and came over to me and cleaned and bandaged the cut Tamaki had made. "Cosseette… I love you." Her eyes met mine and she smiled back at me, "I love you too." Our lips met and in that moment, the world was perfect.

_The End_


End file.
